Revolution Meets Insanity x 100
by rockersalvaje1317
Summary: What happens when the leaders of 2 gangs (OC'S) meet up with the Sohma family and learn their secret? (I know that Akito is really a girl, but bare with me all right) more animes may join in later. (like YuYu)rn(done by TG and me)
1. ch 1

The sun was setting quickly and it was getting cold. He pulled the thick jacket closer to him and looked around again. How could he have gotten so lost? He was only going to his cousin's house and he knew he'd been there a thousand times... Why now? He sighed and glanced down the embankment at the river below. Beside it was an abandoned wear house. He would have to stay there for the night.

Slowly he made his way down the hill and to the river. He glanced at his reflection and quickly fixed his necklace, which was doing weird things. From there he looked up and was surprised to find people standing outside the "abandoned" wear house. There was a girl and five guys standing behind her. She had long, bleached blonde hair that was gelled so it split to the side half way down and bandana around the top of her head. She was wearing torn blue jeans and a ragged shirt with shoes. The guys were dressed similarly.

"Who're you? And what are you doing here?" Called out the girl as she walked to meet him. He stood his bike upright and waited till she was closer to speak.

"I'm Hatsuharu Sohma." He said. "And I'm lost."

((You: Fuyoko, Kage, Heronu, Zukimoto, Hatori, Akito, Kuwabara))

Fuyoko Yushi sat on the top of her warehouse, staring out at the river about a mile away, lost in thought. A man stood behind her, not saying anything. "What do you want, Kage?"

"That's Kage-sama, Fuyoko Yushi." Kage walked a couple more steps then sat down next to Fuyoko. "What are you doing up here sitting alone when you should be out fighting gangs and training?"

"What are you? My father? I'm up here because my bratty little sister is being a…well, brat." Bit late to be asking him don't you think? Fuyoko turned to Shigure and waited for a moment, then cleared her voice. "Um... could you give us some privacy?" Shigure hurried away, after Hatori, who had walked right by, ignoring both Fuyoko and Erai.

"Okay, so we have 13 people who just... turn into the 12 animals of the zodiac, plus the rejected Cat. And they change whenever someone hugs them? Hmm..." Fuyoko thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Fine with me. Just as long as they don't do anything to me or my little sis." Fuyoko patted Erai like she was a dog, then smiled and winked. "Now, lets go home, shall we?"

Kage sighed. "Why and I not surprised?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "What did you two do this time?"

"We were playing chess and I was trying to convince her to take this English class with me." Fuyoko rolled her eyes and the shocked look on Kage's face. "And no, idgit-head. I mean we're going to learn to speak English. She said no and then cheated when I looked away from the chessboard. She then proceeded to deny it, and I got frustrated after twenty minutes of fighting and stormed out."

Kage didn't respond to Fuyoko's story. Instead, he looked out toward the river. "Does the VOC have a new gang member?"

"No. Why?"

"Because there's a young man…about 15, talking with your sister. He has black and white hair."

"Hmm…" Fuyoko stood and walked toward the fire escape.

"Where are you going?"

"To see who this new boy is." Fuyoko disappeared over the side of the warehouse and Kage sighed and vanished.

Erai Yusho crossed her arms across her chest and clicked her tongue. "Hatsuharu, huh?" She nodded and then turned, walking a few feet before stopping. She glanced back and then motioned for Hatsuharu to join her. The boy took the bike's handle bar and began to lead it along side him towards the wear house.

"Why do you live here?" Erai clicked her tongue again at the boy's question. She looked to him from the side and looked him over. He had odd clothing, a long white jacket and black pants and shirt, tons of necklaces. But she liked his hair. Kind of daring, black and white, to match his clothes. She shrugged and then worked her mind around to figure out an appropriate answer. She couldn't tell him the truth.

"Hatsuharu," She spoke when she came to the five boys standing outside the door. "This is the gang." The irony of her words made and couple of them glare at her but one laughed. He had messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. The only reason he laughed was because he liked her. Two were twins, with short cropped black hair and dark eyes. Erai pointed to the one that was laughing. That's Ryuichi. Third in Line. That's Kanaye and Chiko, Kanaye on the right, Chiko left. And this is Takashi, Second in Line."

Hatsuharu stepped forward and shook the last boy's hand. He was tall and broad shouldered, definitely older than the girl with shoulder length black hair that was slicked back gangster style. He gave Hatsuharu a firm handshake before stepping back into line.

"And that's Kai." The last boy also had shoulder length black hair but it was left hanging lose. He opened his eyes and stepped forward, bowing slightly before moving back. Kanaye and Chiko nudged each other before opening the door and welcoming Haru in.

The Sohma boy entered and looked around. It was plain and dark. A Simple wear house style home. Kanaye was showing different things before he stopped and scowled. Chiko questioned his brother before realizing what he was upset about. Haru looked back and tilted his head to the side. Takashi and Ryuichi walked on either side of the girl as she walked out to meet another girl who was coming to meet her. Kai stood quietly by the door watching.

"That's Fuyoko Yushi, Yusho's half-sister." Chiko whispered.

"Yusho?" Haru looked at the blonde girl a figured that must be her last name. He watched closer as she raised her arms to greet her sister while Ryuichi and Takashi stiffened. Everyone but Yusho seemed not to like Fuyoko Yushi much. The question was, why?

Fuyoko quickly hugged Yusho and smiled, their pervious fight forgotten. "So? Who's the new guy?" She nodded her head in Haru's direction. She did a double take, noticing his hair and his biker-styled clothing. Fuyoko started walking away from Yusho and paused to look back to make sure her half-sister was following.

Fuyoko Yushi reached Hatsuharu and stood there for a second, almost glaring at him. Then she smiled and stuck out her hand. "Yo. Fuyoko Yushi, half-sister of Erai Yusho, at your service." She shook Haru's hand. "And you are…?"

"Hatsuharu Sohma." Haru took her hand and shook it strongly, liking the way her hand felt through his glove. She had a very strong handshake. He smiled lightly to both of the girls and then let go of Fuyoko's hand, looking around.

Erai stepped up to her sister's side and nudged her. "Where do you live, Hatsuharu?"

"Haru, please. I'm trying to get to my cousin's house."

"Where does he live?"

"The woods." Erai felt like falling over but controlled herself. This wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon.

Fuyoko was in a better mood than earlier, and she was more patient than Erai. "Where in the woods? Actually, which woods? And a last name would be good."

While waiting for an answer, she picked at her nails and nudged her sister back. "Oh, and are they around here?" She looked up and met his eyes. She thought she saw someone else's eyes staring back at her. She did a double take, but when she looked again, Hatsuharu's eyes were normal again.

Haru thought a moment and began to answer the questions. "Deep in the woods. I don't know the name. Same last name as me, Sohma. And, my school should be near by. I was actually going to go there but…" he blinked and paused. There was a huge black space from when he started out and when he got lost. Which meant only one thing.

"Haru!" The young teen looked up the embankment and smiled. An orange haired teen was making his way down to them. Erai clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "This your cousin?" she asked. Haru smiled and answered, "One of them."

"Haru! What are you doing here! You told Shigure that you were going to be at the school waiting for us." The boy stopped and then looked around, interested in the punks surrounding his cousin. In fact, he had heard of these kids. "Haru, what are you doing with these delinquents?"

"Delinquents?" Erai stepped forward but was pushed away carefully by the lost teen. He smiled to the orange top. "Kyo. They're not delinquents. They're probably much smarter than you."

"They don't go to school! GANG! What part of that don't you---" Kyo stopped and ducked under the punch that was thrown at him. Haru's eyes twitched lightly and then he opened them and when he did, Kyo recognized that insane look. Black Haru.

"I've been lost all day and when you find me all you can do is yell! I'm sick and tired of the Cat always thinking he can boss everyone around!"

"You little-" Kyo socked Haru right in the jaw. The fight was on.

Erai was taken aback as the two cousins began to fight. The red head was doing a better job than the other but he was mostly on defense. Haru was throwing all the punches and kicks he wanted but was hardly landing them. "Fu? is it just me? or is that kid different now?" She asked, indicating Haru.

"I should have known something was up. When I looked at him earlier and caught his gaze, he had a weird look in his eyes. I looked again and it was gone so I didn't think anything of it. Anyway, this is pretty amusing. Almost like you and me."

Fuyoko looked on, then smirked and glanced at Erai. She stretched and popped her neck. "I haven't had a good fight in a long time. Whadda you say we join in on the fun, eh?" Fuyoko nudged her half-sister playfully.

Erai smiled happily and walked forward into the fight. The first one to stop was Kyo and he gave her a funny look. She smiled and winked then socked him with all her strength. The orange haired boy fell back a ways and hit the ground. Haru stopped and looked to the girl who had gotten in the way. It only made him angrier.

Erai looked back to her sister and motioned for her to join in. Ryuichi was laughing and Kanaye and Chico were clapping their hands. Takashi had a bemused look on his face and Kai only shook his head.

Fuyoko laughed and jogged over. She looked from Haru to Kyo and back to Haru   
again. She smirked and slammed her knee into Haru's stomach. She backed off  
and took a defense stance. "Let's do this. Kyo, right? You and me against the  
brat and the boy."

"No! This is mine and Kyo's fight!" Haru growled. Erai grinned at him and nudged him lightly. "Aw, C'mon! They're old and useless. We'll kick their butts easily!" With that she threw a punch at Kyo. The boy blocked and was met by another punch that landed in his gut.

Kyo looked to Fuyoko and then nodded, kicking Erai. She blocked lightly and retaliated. The two were soon into a deep battle, blocking, kicking, punching, each trying to out do the other.

Fuyoko watched Erai and Kyo for a moment, then turned to Haru. "All right, boy. Let's see how weak and pathetic you really are." Fuyoko threw a punch at him, and as soon as he caught her hand, kneed him in the stomach again. "You need to keep your eyes open.. Be cautious. Know that you're always open somewhere." Fuyoko continued a small assault of kicking and punching, backing Haru into a wall.

Haru growled lightly and punched at Fuyoko, not surprised when she blocked easily. The Sohma teen began to fight back, but only half-heartedly. He was thinking about something and slowly going back to white. Soon he wasn't even fighting at all, instead standing there, his eyes back to dull and boring. He then shouted to Kyo, "STOP!"

Kyo froze in his position, staring at Erai. His hands had pinned her arms to her side against a wall and he was only inches away. The girl, who hadn't really thought a thing of it (after all, this was how you fight), blinked and looked to Haru and Fuyoko. "What?" She asked.

The cat took a deep breath and backed away, slowly. If Haru hadn't stopped him, he might have actually bumped into her. And with his arms at her side like they were, it could have been considered a hug. And with a hug came... his transformation.

"Kyo. . . we should be going." Haru said, going to his bike and sitting it up.

"Hey!" Erai stormed after Kyo. "The fight isn't even over yet! What are you talking about!"

Fuyoko walked over to Haru. "Yeah. What's your problem? Fight, you big wuss." She didn't get a response, and, angry at his silence, sped up and stopped in front of him, not letting him pass.

"You're going to finish fighting." She glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Isn't that right, Yusho? They won't leave until they finish. I don't care if I have to pin you down and beat you until you fight back. I'll do it until you fight me. Fuyoko's eyes were slowly turning from black to deep blood red.

Erai watched Fuyoko for a moment then looked to Haru and Kyo. She shrugged and looked to her sister, alarmed by their color. "They don't have to, Fu-chan..."

Fuyoko turned to her sister. "They're being babies, Yusho. I hate babies." She turned back to face Haru. "So I don't like you. You're just a coward. I thought I'd actually get something out of this fight, but all you did was play half-heartedly. What? Afraid to hit a girl? Huh?"

Fuyoko stepped toward Haru, so they were almost touching noses. Her eyes were now deep red with slight black specks. She shoved him lightly. "C'mon. Fight."

Haru shook his head, looking to Kyo. "I'm sorry, Yushi-san. I can not fight you." Haru looked back to Fuyoko and smiled sadly. He knew he should give her a reason, but his reason couldn't be told. Erai neared her sister and took her arm.

"Fu-san, c'mon." She tugged lightly. "Let them go..."

Fuyoko looked from Haru to Yusho and back again. "You disappointed me, Hatsuharu Sohma. I thought you would give me a good fight. Lets go Yusho." She walked off sadly, not looking back.


	2. ch 2

Haru watched them go and then took his bike and began to walk off. Erai bowed slightly and then followed her sister, walking behind Fuyoko with her head bowed. The boy turned and looked to Kyo who nodded. The two began to walk off together, quiet.

When Fuyoko and Erai returned to the warehouse, Kage was leaning against a wall. "That went well."

"Shut up," Fuyoko shoved past him and stormed off, a defeated look on her face.

Kage looked at Erai and caught her confused look. He shrugged in response and jogged after Fuyoko. He caught up to her quickly and kept in stride with her. As Fuyoko turned around the side of the building, she looked back and looked sadly at Haru's retreating back.

Even as Fuyoko watched, something strange began to happen. Erai watched her sister and then stomped her foot, turning and walking out. Her gang watched her go and then shouted after her as she snuck off. Kai shook his head and re-entered the building, shrugging at Fuyoko. "She's following them..." With a sigh he closed his eyes and sat down, crossing his legs and beginning to drift in and out of sleep.

Fuyoko sighed in response to Kai, then sat down with her head in her hands. She drifted off and woke up with Kage standing over her…literally. He jumped off the ceiling and landed in front of her. "It's 1:30AM, Fuyoko-san. Yusho hasn't come back yet."

"WHAT!" Fuyoko jumped out of the chair, startling Kai out of his light sleep. She ran outside. "ERAI? ERAI!" She ran off into the darkness, with a speed no normal human could possess, all the while calling for her younger half-sister.

I'm here, Fu-san! In the woods... you... you need to come see this. Erai's voice echoed through Fuyoko's mind. Suddenly a picture flashed in her mind and, like a movie, Erai's memory of following the two teens ran through her sister's mind. At the end of the long trek, it showed a small cabin with a man and another teen boy in it with a girl. The girl had brown hair and smiled happily.

Then she ran to Haru and Kyo, wrapping one arm around each. With a -POOF!- the two teens were replaced by an orange cat and a cow. The view shifted, as if Erai had taken a few steps backwards, startled out of her hiding place. The oldest man gasped and ran towards her, followed by the remaining teen. The images cut off with a snap.

Hurry, Fu-san! I can't use my powers here and they're talking about erasing my memories!

Fuyoko ran in the direction Erai had shown her. Don't let them! Just keep talking to me. She didn't get a response. Erai? Erai! Oh snap, c'mon Erai. She still got no response and sped up to where normal, untrained, human eyes couldn't see her moving at all. She reached the area in 10 minutes and there was no sign of Erai anywhere.

Erai sat quietly in the huge room. Beside her was Haru and then on the other side was a new teenager that Fuyoko didn't recognize. Erai glanced to him. His name was Yuki and he seemed basically harmless. Unfortunately, he had been the one to tell her about the "erasing the memories" thing. And Shigure, the eldest, had told her she would have to make a trip to the "Main House" to see the "Head" and the "Doctor", whatever that meant.

And so, she sat in this empty room with this thin teen in front of her wearing a pink kimono. He had black hair and the weirdest, darkest eyes she had ever seen. Erai couldn't look away.

Fuyoko ran around the land and burst into the house after 5 minutes. "ERAI!" She sunk to the floor and banged her head on the wall next to her until the wall had a crater in it.

Fuyoko sighed and sat there for 15 minutes, contemplating on where this "main house" would be, when (I'm adding Kisa to my list. Lol. You add Hiro) a little girl poked her head in the house. She caught Fuyoko's eyes and her own eyes got large. She gasped and ran off. "Ah… no! Wait! I want to know where my sister is! Please!" Fuyoko ran after the girl.

As Fuyoko rounded the corner a little boy stopped her. Behind the boy was the girl. "Who are you? Do you enjoy tormenting little girls? And what are you doing on our property anyway? I should call the police for trespassing." The little boy looked smugly at her and his lips formed a small grin.

Fuyoko stared at the rude boy and smiled smugly back. " Who are you! And what gives your family the right to kidnap my sister? I should have your family arrested for it. You think it's funny, punk? Does your family enjoy making others worry and suffer! HUH!"

The boy looked startled for a moment and then he glared, folding his arms across his chest. He said nothing, instead looking over to the girl and shaking his head.

The girl trotted over and stood by the boy and stared up at Fuyoko. Fuyoko caught her gaze and the younger girl quickly looked away, intimidated by the hard stare Fuyoko gave her. The gang leader smiled at the littler girl and squatted so she was at her eye level.

"Hello, little girl. I'm Fuyoko Yushi." She smiled kindly at the girl, who refused to look at her. "You don't need to be afraid. It's okay." She sat down and looked up at her and caught her gaze.

"Kisa Sohma…" the little girl made a small bow.

"Heh. And my names Hiro. Hiro Sohma. You're looking for your sister, right? Funny, you two don't look much alike. In any case, she's with him at the moment. You won't be able to get in until they're done." The boy turned and took the girl's hand, beginning to lead her off.

Erai stared straight ahead quietly, not saying anything nor responding to anything the men were discussing. Might as well let the big boys handle things then run at the last second. At least, that was what she was planning to do. The thin teen in front of her kept watching her interestedly, as if he was trying to decide whether or not to let the "Doctor" (who turned out to really be a Doctor) erase her memories...

Suddenly, Hatori, the doctor, moved to her quietly and put his hand over her eyes. Haru looked away quietly and Yuki seemed to watch sadly, or out of pity. Well, she would have no pity. As the doctor whispered something, Erai pushed his arm away and slammed her head into his. It hurt, but she ignored it and the blurs around her, running to the door.

She opened it and ran into the hall way, both of the two boys behind her. Haru was shouting for her to stop, that it wouldn't be worth the struggle in the end and then she could hear Shigure and Hatori yelling too. Shigure pushed past Yuki and Haru and ran forward, surprisingly fast in his older age.

Erai picked up the pace and was almost out when she felt to hands on either arm and shoulder. Hatori had his hand over her eyes again, but Erai picked up her legs and fell straight down. The two Sohmas weren't expecting it and they, too, fell forward.

Haru reached out and almost had Erai's hand, but then he pulled it back carefully, letting her go. He could see Yuki giving him a look but it was too late for the Rat too. Erai was gone, running out into the sun like a mad woman.

Hatori rounded the corner and smiled, sighing thankfully. Shigure joined him in a moment and took the girl by the shoulders. She came willingly, currently in shock by the small rabbit in her arms. Hatori came forward and collected Momiji's clothes and then helped Shigure lead Erai back to Akito who was waiting patiently.

"Bring her here, and then leave." Haru frowned and turned, leaving the room first. Yuki followed, also upset by Akito's words and then Hatori. Shigure was stopped by Akito as he was about to leave, and instead the door closed quietly.

Fuyoko stared after the boy for a moment, then ran into the house again, looking for some sort of address. She rummaged through drawers and a desk, and finally found an old address book. Quickly flipping through it, she found what she wanted. She tore out the page and put the book back.

She was about to leave when she heard something crash upstairs. She stuck the piece of paper in her pocket and quietly crept up the stairs, making almost no noise. She reached the top and found the reason for the noise. A lamp had been knocked over in the hallway.

She saw something move, and went closer to investigate. Suddenly, an orange streak dashed by. She ran after it and caught up quickly. Fuyoko picked the thing up and saw it was… "A cat?" The cat stared at her and made a fake sounding "Meow?" noise. "Wow, you're one orange cat. I think I'll keep you."

"Rrg… get your hands offa me, you (beep) woman!" Fuyoko gasped and dropped the talking cat, who proceeded to dash off again. The girl didn't even try to run after it this time. Instead, she saw a window and a balcony beyond that. She climbed out the window and jumped down from the balcony, landing on her feet with a quiet thump. She bolted away from the strange house and even stranger cat, towards the way Hiro and Kisa Sohma had gone.

When she was out of seeing distance from the house, she took out the piece of paper and examined the address, then set off towards the nearest town for direction help.


End file.
